JAG San Diego the Rest of the Story
by CLK
Summary: Fourth in my series of what it would have taken to make season ten much improved. The Episode JAG San Diego with one short final scene added.


**JAG San Diego: The Rest of the Story**

Reaction Piece to JAG: San Diego (season 10) - The fourth in the Rest of the Story series. I'm very glad everyone is enjoying these little extra scenes. I wrote them after watching each episode without knowing what was coming next week.I firmly believe that a few short minutes extra could have made season ten memorable instead of forgetable.

Rated G

Summary – this is the last few minutes that should have been aired…

**San Diego  
Mac's quarters**

**2230 hours.**

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Harm's voice carried quietly.

"I just got home a few minutes ago," Mac explained into her cell phone. "I was debating if I should call and risk waking you."

"I haven't been sleeping much. How'd the dinner go?"

"It went. It takes every ounce of my strength not to throttle that arrogant, insubordinate, little…"

"Ouch. Is he really that bad?" Visions of Harm's early days as a cocky jet jock, flashed before him as though his life were about to come to a short, but abrupt end.

"On your worst day, even with the pick up line about dress whites and gold wings, you couldn't stoop as low as this character. He lies, he cheats, he's sneaky and for heaven's sake I'm two ranks above him, he has no business standing in my personal space!" Mac couldn't help how her voice escalated as she carried on about Vukovic. She was hanging on to the last threads of patience where he was concerned. If the general didn't seem so darn enamored with him, she would have fed his ass to the crabs after their first day in court together.

"What do you mean, 'your personal space'?" For just a minute, Harm had completely forgotten about why he'd called her.

"He thinks he's Don Juan, or maybe Tom Cruise. I don't know. Don't worry about it. He's nothing I can't handle." Despite her frustration with her insubordinate subordinate, she was acutely aware of how late it was in DC and felt guilty carrying on about Vukovic. "How's Mattie?"

"The same. Tom showed up." Harm's voice took on a melancholy tone.

"It took him long enough." Mac's irritation with Tom's disappearance for four days was clearly evident. "Was he at least sober?" She doubted it, but asked anyway.

"Barely. This has got to be ten times worse for him than it is for me, and it's almost more than I can handle. If I hadn't had you to talk to all these days, I don't know if I would have made it past the first night. At least I have you to lean on. Mattie is all Tom has."

"I'm only sorry I can't be there in person." Mac's voice dropped slightly, trying to hide her disappointment.

"That's the price we pay to wear a uniform." Harm was just thankful their relationship had taken enough of a turn that they were both their for each other emotionally, even if they were 3,000 miles apart physically. It sure beat the days when they felt as though they were 3,000 miles apart while standing in the same room. "Do you know yet when you're coming back?"

"If all goes well, tomorrow. I'm planning on going straight to the hospital, the general has agreed to give me a few days leave." Mac stepped out her door.

"You didn't have to do that." It suddenly sounded as though Mac were in a wind tunnel. "Where did you say you are?"

"My quarters are right by the ocean. I decided it might be nice to take a short walk on the beach with you." She closed the patio doors behind her.

Harm's broken heart swelled at her gesture. "I love the beach in the moonlight. The only thing better would be sharing it with you."

"You are." Mac grinned from ear to ear, her feet kicking lightly at the sand as the waves tickled her toes.

"When all this is over, maybe we could take a few days and really share the beach?" Harm ventured. He hadn't suggested anything quite so bold since they started inching closer after Christmas, but somehow, it felt like the right time to push a little farther.

"I'd like that," Mac cooed softly.

"Me, too." Closing his eyes, Harm could see Mac walking along the beach. Her hair shimmering in the moonlight. "Me, too," he sighed. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to bet back to Mattie and Tom. You don't need to come to the hospital. Just knowing I can call you is enough."

"No, it's not. Let me be there, please?" It was time she showed him she would always be there for him, too. If they were going to get this right, she needed to be strong for him now.

"Thank you, Mac." Harm closed his eyes again. His heart heavy with emotion, he really did need Mac desperately. If he could just hold her everything would seem so much better.

"See you soon, sailor." Mac hadn't meant to let her voice drop to such a sultry tone. She couldn't help it. The sound of his voice did things to her she couldn't resist anymore.

"I'll be waiting." Taking another deep breath, the line was cut off and Harm flipped his phone shut. They would deal with this together. Mattie was going to get better she just had to. He and Mac would make sure of it, and they'd be all the stronger for it. Yes, Harm thought as he made his way back through the hospital doors; their time had finally come.


End file.
